twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Jacob Black page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 19:09, September 6, 2011 Re: Comments I had actually already deleted the comments beforehand on Bella's page -- and the user has also been blocked for a few days. I looked on the Top Ten List you mentioned, but didn't see the comments you were referring to. Perhaps it's a different list? LuckyTimothy 21:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Done. LuckyTimothy 19:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) wow!!!! nice new profile... Are you TEAM JACOB ???? LOL I know the answer. Congratulationes for the change and I like your pictures. Ginaswan 16:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: AU It basically all comes down to if a page is protected or not. Only admins can protect a page -- or de-protect if the page is okay to be edited by everybody. I looked at Taylor's page and are you sure you couldn't edit it? The page has no protection so anybody is allowed to edit it. Do you mean the picture didn't show up? Profile pages used to be anybody could edit them unless an admin protected it. Then they were so only a user could -- even an admin couldn't edit them. Now they have gone back to their default setting if they aren't protected by an admin. For example, only I can edit my user page and I even protected TeamTaycob's page after the recent vandalism we had about a week ago. An anonymous user can only edit pages that have no protection. Their is a middle protection that only allows registered users and no new users to edit a page. Each page is just different. If we had all pages to middle protection new users would get frustrated that they couldn't edit a page. And yes, I can protect your page if you want. LuckyTimothy 01:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I getcha. Well, some pages are just too complex to be edited in the visual tab. The source code is all you will get. If you want to replace the picture, just look for the "File" at the top and replace the file name. LuckyTimothy 20:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Jacob I deleted the more malicious comments. But I think they are playing you guys. They made some comments that were positive about Jacob that I left. They even left a comment on Edward's page about how Jacob was better. They seem like they just wanted to start fights. LuckyTimothy 21:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: User box Sorry, didn't see it -- only saw the ones about Jacob's page. Are you simply asking how the it is set up and then listing which teams you are like? Like where I have "Alias" on mine, you want a section that would have "Teams" and then which teams you are on? LuckyTimothy 21:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : So you are referring to the fact you want them blocked? Their behavior wasn't something I'd normally block for, but if it continues I might. Besides using "gay" in a derogatory manner -- and all to often mainstream way -- there wasn't anything to warrant a ban, but I will watch them. LuckyTimothy 21:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I couldn't say why the come here. There will always be a lot of hate for something so popular, it's just the nature of things. As for the teams, simply pick the one you want. Like since I know you are such a Edward fan (;)... you would simply put this: :: :: Normally that would show up like they do on people's pages, but I'm using code so it only shows up as text. Simply interchange which team you want and it will show up. LuckyTimothy 22:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: You are welcome. :) LuckyTimothy 22:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I did notice, just giving you a hard time, lol. LuckyTimothy 22:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Use of the page editor. May not be a bad idea to use the editor in Source mode, once in a while - both to study how pages are organized and to actually edit them. Makes for greater consistency within the wiki. 13:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : Beg to differ - it could be tremendously useful. In the case of Ali Faulkner, it could have told you how to link pictures, the type of infobox to use and where to put it. :) Pages on this wiki are all organized the same way, roughly. 13:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :: :-P 18:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Truth to tell, I think I've been luckier than many - I joined the wiki when it needed a real cleanup (the language was a sorry mess) and I really could make a difference. I won't say I can find my way blindfolded, now, but almost. 19:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: The beg to differ just meant that I think differently from you - in a neutral way. Personally, while I generally edit in visual mode, I often find the source mode very useful. When dealing with pictures, for example - it's there you see whether the person uploading them put them haphazardly in the middle of a sentence or correctly at the beginning or at the end of a paragraph. 19:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If you call them nice changes - generally it's reverting, I won't say vandalism (though I do that on occasion), but useless changes. And, no, I've got no penchant for an edited userpage - I'll leave that to admins I've clashed with, teens in need to show off and people with usernames longer than they're tall . Even the username you've seen me using, means nothing - it's the blurry word I was offered when signing up. The account is just meant to provide me with a way to edit the protected pages which I would otherwise have to bother an admin with. 19:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) {C {C P.S. It's a long story we may gloss over. :) 20:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : Didn't say that teenaged showoffs and longusernamed people necessarily coincided. :) 20:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Database locked Can't say I've ever seen that error message. Is it a temporary thing or will it not allow you to edit a comment? LuckyTimothy 14:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : What browser are you using? LuckyTimothy 15:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Huh. Well, I figured if you were using IE, a switch to the better Firefox would help, but that's about it for my list of ideas. Next time it happens take a screenshot and send it to me, so I can visualize what the error message looks like in total. I do imagine it's an error with the Wiki's itself, and not a coding problem on here. LuckyTimothy 16:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) This is so...bizarre. This photo really is bizarre, but I support it 100%. Get it, Bella! Tralala, this is a funny photo. :) TeamTaycob 00:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Dark Knight Lol, sure if you want to call me that it's fine. I'm a fan of Batman as well as Joker, it's just Joker had a better visual appearance from the last film. In regards to your logging out inquiry, it really depends on what you have set up. For me, I have my password saved on this website, so whenever I close the browser and open the browser again to this website I'm still logged on. I'm never logged off except for maybe every 3 weeks, when it automatically logs me out for security. If you don't have your password saved, I imagine it will log you out each time. Is that what you are asking? LuckyTimothy 15:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : And I did remove the comments on Jacob's page. LuckyTimothy 15:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Templates You want to prevent the wiki software to act on a template, therefore showing it as a string, you may use the < nowiki> < /nowiki>, er, template (so delete the space from them, :-P). So, the signature ~~~~ string will show as four tildes, instead of one's sig. Best, 20:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Always glad to help! 16:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Not completely sure I understand your last comment - while four tildes are the stand-in for a signature, the reverse is not true. :: You can also put in the tildes by clicking on the third button from the left, second row in the editor. 22:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Post comment button It's working for me at the moment. Might have been a temporary thing. Is it still missing for you? LuckyTimothy 17:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, we have these random glitches like that every now and then. Not much I could've done except report it to the main Wiki page. LuckyTimothy 17:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Huh. I hadn't even noticed that with the profile page name change. LuckyTimothy 17:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I finally see what you mean. There's honestly much I can personally do. I'll shoot over a message to the Wiki staff and see maybe if I can get an answer about what is happening with it. LuckyTimothy 18:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Copyright concerns It should be okay. I don't foresee any problems associated with what you are posting in the Team Jacob gallery page. LuckyTimothy 21:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. LuckyTimothy 21:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: You have a good suggestion there. It would definitely discourage vandalism of people's pages. But that would have to be an idea sent to the main Wiki staff. We don't have control over those type of features. LuckyTimothy 21:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The "Quileute"... ... are implied in the category tree of the characters you edited and I just reverted. A certain category not showing on a certain page does not mean it's not there - it is just farther along in the tree. Best, MinorStoop 14:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Jacob Black's page TeamTaycob... - rest of the polysyllabic username, :), had you read LT's page, you'd know he's on vacation for a week, lucky him. As an alternate target for such things like the venting the heterodox private life of a few anonymous users, you may want to contact TagAlongPam. MinorStoop 11:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Might also be a good idea to give some attention on a talk page in itself - I beat you to the punch, and you don't seem to have read it. :-P MinorStoop 14:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, it's no big deal. :) The two of us are here looking for something different, and have our own way to navigate it. MinorStoop 18:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Waddaya expect! A hotter-than-thou item like JBlack can only attract cold fishes like vampires and acrid commenters. {C In the meanwhile, have a merry Christmas. MinorStoop 13:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : You kiddin'? JBlack/TLautner having become a sex symbol and teen idol is bound to attract a number of disparaging comments by less endowed/attractive/capable people. 16:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : This is what happens when you forget to log in. :) MinorStoop 16:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments on the shapeshifter page The page has been moved to Quileute werewolves and back to shapeshifter earlier today. Comments fell on the way: seems to be a glitch in the software. Lessee what TAP comes up with. MinorStoop 11:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : So you know and put your soul to rest, a wiki staff has been contacted over this problem. (S)he'll answer as soon as (s)he can, hopefully letting us know the problem is fixed. In the meanwhile, there's the whole of the wiki you can enjoy. :-P MinorStoop 17:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :: TT-multisyllable (or whatever address form you prefer, as long as I don't need the whole rest of the year to type it :) ), got word from staff - they plead interference from the holidays, but think they'll be able to help. Do you think you can wait that long? :) MinorStoop 18:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thank you for the birthday wish and GIF. :) It was a nice 20th B-Day also. The Broncos even beat the Steelers. :D RE: Signature Sorry, your message kind of got lost in the shuffle there and I missed it. I can try and help you with your signature, but keep in mind I'm not an expert. My current signature was designed by me and I attempted to code it properly, but ultimately had to have some assistance from Pam to get it work properly. So what did you have in mind? LuckyTimothy 22:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Do you want it as the same color or a color gradient like mine? What type of font are you looking to use? LuckyTimothy 16:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I think you misunderstood what I meant by "font." I mean like Times New Roman, Cosmic Sans, AR Destine like mine, etc., changing the script type essentially. So for colors you want to go from yellow to blue, correct? LuckyTimothy 16:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, will mess with it today if I can. I may not be back until tomorrow, so I will message it over then. LuckyTimothy 17:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: This is my first attempt at during your signature. The colors are basic yellow and blue -- I can darken or lighten if you want. Is the font size okay? Cosmic Sans font still your choice? :: Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob :: LuckyTimothy 03:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Should have asked your permission. Took the liberty to reformat the pictures of both your userpage and talk page so that the index is properly numbered. Guess that taking proper care of pages has become a second nature with me, so I couldn' resist. My apologies. MinorStoop 17:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature 2 Other one was getting a bit lengthy. So is that blue color fine -- or do you want something darker, lighter? Also is the font size to your liking? LuckyTimothy 16:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmmm... I've got the color, but right now I'm having some coding problems. The second half of your user name (aka Other Team Taycob part) isn't linking to your talk page. It's odd -- if I replace that part with my username it works fine, but not yours. Not sure how long this will take for me to figure out. LuckyTimothy 17:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :: For the life of me I can't figure this out. I simply input the letter "f" and it worked -- of course the page doesn't exist but it linked it. Something about your username the coding doesn't like. I don't know if it's the length or what. I'm not the greatest at this. I'm sure I am making it harder than I have to -- I was working off my signature code. You might want to ask Pam for assistance. This is all I could come up with: :: Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob :: If you want to use this code you might have to do what I did and create a new page for it because it might not fit in the signature box. Let me know... sorry I couldn't make a better signature. LuckyTimothy 17:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Best advice I can give you is what I did for my very first signature is to look at people's signature in code and just replace it with the font and color you want. LuckyTimothy 17:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :: No, that should fit in the signature box under preferences. I had to make the new page because mine is too long to fit. LuckyTimothy 17:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : So you are saying it does fit, yes? LuckyTimothy 17:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You are talking about this, correct? Nike's Girl Nike's Girl The above is how it appears in code -- mind you I'm using another code to suppress it so I can show it to you. With that in the signature box under preferences, all you have to do is either manually write ~~~~ or use the signature button at the top of the toolbar. Is this making sense? LuckyTimothy 17:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Simple signature Okay, I've made extremely simple now. I created this page for you: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike%27sGirl/signature It's what I mentioned about doing for you and what I did in the past for my signature. I want you to copy exactly this and place it into your signature box -- I actually did forget a piece of extra code to make this work, so maybe that was the problem, anyways: Whenever you put in ~~~~ your signature should come up correctly. Now with this page created, it will only work on this wiki. If you want this to work on other wiki's you will have to create a page like that with each wiki. Let me if this doesn't work. LuckyTimothy 18:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not going to add anything to the signature bit, but I'd like to let you know that there is a sandbox just for this kind of experiments. MinorStoop 21:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Figured out the problem. Replace the "%27" with a simple apostrophe and it will work -- essentially just how your username is. When you save changes a preview of it should be directly above the signature box in preferences. LuckyTimothy 01:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: To even show it works, I replaced my signature in my preferences with yours temporarily. Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 01:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Signature part 3 Looking at the code, if you are putting this in: You are putting in too much. Leave out everything before the " I know this works -- I've tried it myself. LuckyTimothy 16:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : There is a box below to check that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature," you need to check that for it work. If that doesn't work, I'm running out of ideas, lol. LuckyTimothy 17:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Huzzah! Well, I'm glad it finally works -- I'm sure I made this way too hard. Right now your signature doesn't link to anything like mine does to my respective talk and user pages, do you want that or are you content with it simply being text? LuckyTimothy 17:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Lol, of course you do. Well, I will have to work on that. Do you want your user and talk pages split up between respective words in your signature or do you want the whole thing to link to just one place? LuckyTimothy 17:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, it should be linked to your talk page now. LuckyTimothy 17:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Lol, interesting saying. If you ever want to change something about your signature just use that sandbox-type link I created and save it there. LuckyTimothy 17:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Removed. LuckyTimothy 17:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Team Onion Done! MinorStoop 19:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ooops! Fell for it again. Your permission seemed implied in your enthusiasm for the team, tho'. :) :You want me to create a "Team Garlic Users" category and add you to it? :::looking innocent::: MinorStoop 19:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Any road, it'll never be vandalism. Not from me. ::At your leisure - the category is there. MinorStoop 20:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::'cause I'm in my jester mood. It sometimes happens. MinorStoop 20:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Believe me, being blocked is just about the last of my fears. I've invested way too much in this wiki for it. MinorStoop 20:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : You've seen just a fraction of what I've contributed - there's a backstory I won't quote that allows me to seriously doubt that a couple of "Team ... users" made in jest will earn me a block. :) You may be right in reminding me not to be too sure of myself, though - and for that I thank you. MinorStoop 20:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Billy Black comments Well, I'm not sure the exact method, but Billy's page was vandalized. I've seen this before and it has something to do with redirecting or moving the page -- and the comments don't come with it. I will look into maybe restoring them, but they may be lost forever. LuckyTimothy 15:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Avatar. A pic of a red winged fairywren I've found on wikipedia. Better than an onion, isn't it? MinorStoop 14:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: News Yeah, I think when we changed over to this Wiki format something got screwed up with "News." It is definitely beyond my skills. It hasn't been edited in almost a year. I'll ask Pam if she can do anything about it. LuckyTimothy 19:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: OMJB! Thank you! (Though I'm still wondering if you mean my newest Wiki blog or my Tumblr.) TeamTaycob 23:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you meant my Wiki blog! I saw you comment! Thanks. I love that video so much. That guy's really talented. :) TeamTaycob 14:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) DUDE, SOMEONE USED YOUR SETS. (Not sure if this is good or bad, but they posted them in a good way.) Check out this Tumblr! Oh my Nikes.... TeamTaycob 00:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Long-TT, the wolf pack of one... Wiki maintainance essentially - there was a bunch of categories whose titles were miscapitalized. Since not even admins can rename a category, one can only create a category with the new name, transfer to it the pages/users under the old one and delete the old category. That's what I did. BTW, TT, I'd appreciate if, for sufficiently important things such as this, you could leave me a message (which the system notifies) instead of a comment (which the system notifies not). If you had, I'd have answered a lot sooner about this. MinorStoop 22:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category Hi, How are you ?? object of imprinting is a sub-category of females. I thought it would be good if i told you about the mistake rather than just removing the female category. Hope you didn't mind. David Cullen 14:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Deleted comments 'Twas I. It was nothing you or anybody did on the page -- just some cleanup with teams and templates. I forget who, but somebody was posting the templates in the comments. Those are really just for user pages, otherwise you categorize the comment as being say a "Team Jacob user." Like on this category page there were quite a few comments labeled as "Team Jacob users" different from the user profiles. It's no big deal and I won't immediately remove it if I see it -- it's by no means bannable, lol -- but from time to time I do a remove them from comments and talk pages. LuckyTimothy 19:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : I feel a bit embarrassed right now, lol. Let's just pretend I wasn't the cause of such despair... : TeamTaycob 19:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Lol, it's quite alright. You can post them in comments all you want -- just at some point I might remove them during a cleanup. I've been on this wiki for almost three years now. I just know these things. Don't worry, you'll learn "useful" information like this. :P LuckyTimothy 20:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates in comments Since I'm butting in anyway, TT, I'll have you know that there are two tags ** and ** that instruct the wiki's software to ignore whatever instructions are between them and show it as text. So, which is the instruction to tag this page for deletion, does not its job and you can use it to talk about it. Do you think you'll find it useful in the future? :) MinorStoop 16:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :As long as you don't call me Mr. Molina. :) MinorStoop 16:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::On a second thought, when I'm doing something foolish, you can call me Mr. Molina. But only when I'm doing something foolish. MinorStoop 16:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::_Now_, there's reason to worry. MinorStoop 17:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess you should know. MinorStoop 17:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Do you think... Yep, I do. MinorStoop 14:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Team Jacob set It's not too small; it's perfect! I love it and I also love how you have never-ending creativity. I've been brain-dead for the past few days, trying to come up with ideas! I love the photo. :) TeamTaycob 14:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) hey,im fine thanks for asking ! renesmee hutchinson 14:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC)